


Oikawa Should Really Listen to Iwa-chan

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Iwaoi, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!iwazumi, protective!iwazumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Just because Oikawa's heat is almost here doesn't mean that he should have to miss the midnight sale at his favorite astronomy store. He needs that telescope for the meteor shower come up!Turns out...maybe he should have listened to Iwa-chan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks so much for reading my drabble here. Hope you enjoy it!

     "No, Shittykawa. You can't go to the midnight sale next week at the stupid stargazing store so you can get a new telescope." Oikawa pouted at his mate.

     "But Iwa-chaaaaaaan," he whined, "if I don't get a better telescope then I won't be able to fully appreciate the meteor shower that's coming up! And we don't have the money to buy it when it's not on sale." Iwa growled at him and effectively cut off the rest of his argument.

     "Oikawa, I said no. It's too close to your heat. I don't want you out there without me." Iwa's voice was firm and serious, leaving no wiggle room. That didn't mean Oikawa wouldn't try.

     "You can come with me, Iwa! I promise, just to the store and back home. No stops inbetween." He tried to ignore the tingle of arousal that sparked through him as he watched Iwa get ready for bed, the tanned skin of his back rippling with muscle. Iwa jerked his shirt the rest of the way off and whipped around to pin him with a harsh stare.

     "Tooru," Oikawa froze at the use of his first name, "I said no." He whimpered and ducked his head at the Alpha's anger, nodding quickly.

     "Yes, Hajime," he mumbled quietly, and Iwa sighed, moving to wrap his arms around Oikawa.

     "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Even if I'm with you, I can't protect you from everything. No matter how hard I try," Iwa murmured to him softly, rubbing his cheek against Oikawa's. The Omega hummed and leaned down to nose at Iwa's scent glands, enjoying the calming smell coming off of him.

     "But Iwa-chan is the strongest," he whispered against warm skin, his voice still soft. Iwa sighed in exasperation and shook his head, pressing a kiss to Oikawa's cheek.

     "Just promise me you won't go." Iwa pulled away to look him in the eye. Oikawa quickly put a hand behind his back, crossing his fingers.

     "I promise, Iwa-chan," he beamed, returning the kiss on the cheek. Iwa nodded, satisfied, and tugged Oikawa over to their bed, laying down with him under the covers.

     "G'night, Oikawa," Iwa mumbled sleepily against the back of his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around the Omega's waist.

     "Good night, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replied. He then proceeded to plan out a way to get to the sale without Iwa knowing.

\\\

     For the rest of the week, Oikawa thought and thought and thought some more about how he would get passed Iwa, but he was having a hard time figuring something out. The Alpha was incredibly aware of where Oikawa was at all times. And usually that was a good thing. More often than not, Oikawa got carried away about something and was put in a situation that required Iwa to come and save him.

     But Oikawa needed Iwa to  _not_ be the good Alpha that he was so he could sneak by him to get that damn telescope. Oikawa loved space, and if he couldn't fully appreciate it because he didn't have the right equipment then he would be pissed.

     But Iwa was right. The sale date was right in the edge of his heat. If he went out smelling like his pre-heat, who knows what would happen. Maybe he could wear some of Iwa's clothes to help mask his scent. He already had plenty of them accumulated  (thrown haphazardly around their bedroom, as Iwa would say) because of his nesting. It could work.

     But there was still the issue of getting past Iwa in the first place. Oikawa supposed he could ask the Alpha to go to the store and get him some strange food, seeing as how his always craved weird things during his pre-heat. It'd have to be something that would take a while to find, something that would take more than fifteen minutes to get.

     He shook his head. No, that wouldn't work. Iwa had long since developed an uncanny ability to find what the Omega needed relatively quickly. It was just another thing that made him an amazing Alpha.

     Oikawa sighed and threw himself on their couch,  crossing his arms over his chest. Iwa was just too good. If Oikawa tried anything, especially so close to his heat, Iwa would definitely catch him. And that wouldn't do, not when a new telescope was at stake.

     Then, like the forces of Heaven were smiling down at him, Iwa came out of the kitchen with an irritated groan. "Damn it, why does it always have to be me?"

     Oikawa perked up and glanced over at the Alpha to see him glaring down at the phone in his hand. "What's wrong, Iwa-chan?" Iwa sighed and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

     "Is it okay with you if I work a night shift this Thursday? One of the other employees can't make it in." The Alpha's tone was open and light, giving Oikawa the option to say no. If it had been any other time, Iwa wouldn't have even asked him but with it being so close to Oikawa's heat, Iwa was more concerned with the Omega's feelings. Especially since Oikawa tended to need his Alpha close when his heat was so near.

     But this time Oikawa was more than happy to let the Alpha go. This Thursday was the night of the sale. He had to play it cool though, or else the Alpha would know something was up.

     He let out a huff and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Why do they want Iwa-chan when I need him? Can't they just call someone else?"

     Iwa shook his head. "I'm the only one available." Oikawa pouted for a bit longer, carefully keeping track of the acceptable amount of time this pout needed to be, before he sighed.

     "Fine. I guess I'll make due with Iwa's blankets for one night," he finally muttered, pulling one of the couch's pillows to his chest.

     "If you really need me to stay, I will," Iwa said as he walked around the couch and sat down by Oikawa. "They can just deal with it." The Alpha reached out and ran his hand through Oikawa's hair, and it took every ounce of will power Oikawa had to keep from saying yes.

     "No. It's okay, Iwa-chan. I'll be okay," he replied, turning and nuzzling his face into Iwa's hand for a bit. He smirked up at the Alpha and nipped at his palm. "Just make sure you're ready to make up for it when you get home."

     Iwa rolled his eyes and pushed Oikawa's face to the side. "Whatever you say, Shittykawa."

     "Mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa then proceeded to whine, as per protocol, for ten minutes. Iwa eventually pressed a rough kiss to his cheek to shut him up, and their day went on like usual. Unbeknownst to Iwa though, Oikawa spent the rest of the day finalizing his plans for getting his telescope.

\\\

     "If you need me, like seriously need me, then call me and I'll come home," Iwa told him for the fifth time in thirty minutes. Oikawa rolled his eyes and huffed at the Alpha from where he was on their bed, cacooned in blankets that smelled like Iwa-chan.

     "Yes, yes. I know. If I start feeling overly needy, you'll be the first person I call to whine to, Iwa-chan," he promised, waving Iwa off. "Go, or else you'll be late."

     Iwa hesitated in the doorway of their bedroom for a second before he walked over to Oikawa and kissed him softly. "I'll be back before you know it. I love you."

     Oikawa's heart melted at his words, and he nodded, returning the kiss. "I love you too. Now, go! Before I change my mind." The Alpha gave him one last kiss and headed out, calling out a goodbye as he closed the door.

     Oikawa waited fifteen minutes before he jumped out of bed and threw on his shoes, having already put on some of Iwa's clothes beforehand. He glanced at the alarm clock on their nightstand and saw that it read 11:20 pm. He still had time to get there early before a line formed. With a grin, he rushed out the door, grabbing his wallet and locking the door behind him, and out their apartment building.

     He took the stairs two at a time as he ran, dodging a cardboard box that was sitting on the sidewalk outside the building with a grace that gymnasts would be jealous of. It didn't take him long to maneuver through the crowds of people flooding the streets to the 'stupid stargazing store', as Iwa put it. In fact, one of the reasons Oikawa had agreed to the apartment they currently lived in was because the store was so close.

     His smile fell when the store came into his sight. There was a line. A  _long_ line. It wrapped around the corner of the store and trailed down the sidewalk for a few yards. His shoulders slumped and he let out a whine.

     "You've got to be kidding me," he huffed, trudging up to the store so he could get in line. As he walked he pulled the collar of Iwa's shirt up to his nose for a test-sniff and frowned. His pre-heat scent was already starting to leak through Iwa's smell. Which meant Oikawa didn't have long before everyone around him knew that he was about to go into heat.

     "Hey, you wanna go in front of me?" Oikawa paused at the question directed at him. He glanced up and saw a wide smile and brown eyes looking down at him.

     "Um, are you sure?" The stranger was an Alpha, and Oikawa had learned the hard way to be cautious around Alphas that weren't Iwa-chan. Alpha McStrangerface nodded enthusiastically.

     "Yeah, totally. You look like you're in a hurry," he said, taking a step back so there was room for Oikawa. The Omega eyed the stranger suspiciously but squeezed into the space anyway. The faster he paid for the telescope, the faster he got home. Which meant there was less time for his pre-heat scent to waft out and attract an Alpha.

     "Thank you," he said, throwing a bright smile over his shoulder. The stranger returned the smile and held out his hand.

     "My name is Tadao, by the way. Tadao Yogi." Oikawa took his hand and shook it politely.

     "Nice to meet you, Tada-chan. My name's Oikawa Tooru." Tadao held on to his hand for a little too long for Oikawa's liking before releasing him.

     "That's a pretty name." Oikawa's smile turned plastic at the comment and an uncomfortable shudder rolled down his spine. The Alpha didn't notice, though.

     "Thank you," the Omega ground out and turned around, doing his best to cut off any conversation between them. It worked for a while, until they approached the front of the store, the doors a handful of feet in front of them.

     "What are you buying tonight, Oika-chan?" Oikawa scowled at the nickname, but he forced a smile on his face before he turned to the Alpha to answer his question.

     "I'm here to get a new telescope so I can watch the meteor shower that's coming soon." The Alpha made a noise of interest.

     "That sounds cool." Oikawa hummed in agreement. He managed to keep Tadao entertained with more small talk long enough for them to reach the front of the line.

     "Well, thank you for letting me cut in front of you, Tada-chan," he said over his shoulder as he hurried into the store.

     "Oh, my pleasure." Oikawa barely heard the response, but the tone it carried sent a shiver down his spine. The Alpha knew about Oikawa's pre-heat. That much was obvious. Which meant he needed to get in, buy his telescope, and get out. Quickly.

     He made a B-line for the front desk as soon as he passed through the front doors, already taking his debit card out of his wallet. He quickly asked the cashier who helped him to ring up one of the telescopes on sale, arranging a day for him to come pick it up once his heat was over.

     He contemplated calling Iwa as he walked out of the store and staying on the phone with him until he got home, but decided against it. He'd rather hurry home than risk dealing with his mate's wrath.

     The thought of Iwa sent a rush of arousal through him, his Omegan body aching for his Alpha, and he froze. A wave of  _heat_ suddenly washed through him, and he whimpered and clutched at his stomach. He stumbled and caught himself on a building he was walking by. Okay, maybe he should call Iwa, angry mate or not.

     "Oika-chan," a familiar voice drawled, and he froze. "You need some help? It sure smells like you do." Oikawa tensed and glanced over his shoulder to see Tadao a few feet away from him, smiling at him with a look that chilled him to the bone.

     He shook his head. "No. Leave me alone," he panted, cursing his shaky knees. He wanted to run, wanted to find Iwa-chan because Iwa-chan would protect him.

      _Iwa-chan_ _._ Oikawa fumbled in his pocket for his phone, hands shaking with nerves and need. As soon as he got the device out, fingers wrapped around his wrist in a firm grip and stopped him from dialing Iwa's number.

     "Nuh uh, can't have you ruining our fun, now can we?" Tadao easily pried the phone from his hand and tossed it aside. "That was a pretty good idea, trying to hide your pre-heat with your Alpha's scent. Too bad you just smell so good." Oikawa scowled at him despite his quivering body and clawed at the offending hand around his wrist with his free hand, glancing around to see if there were any passers-by.

     He whimpered when he saw how empty the streets were and yelped when Tadao caught his free hand, halting any form of defence Oikawa had. The Alpha pressed in closer, invading Oikawa's space, and buried his nose in the crook of the Omega's neck, taking a deep breath in.

     Oikawa gagged at the overwhelming scent of  _Alpha_ and  _not Iwa-chan_ that closed around him, and he thrashed in an attempt to push Tadao away. The Alpha simply chuckled at him and shifted his hold on Oikawa so that he could grasp both of his hands in one of his own, slipping his now free hand up Oikawa's borrowed shirt.

     "You have really soft skin, Oika-chan," Tadao murmured in his ear, trailing his fingertips along Oikawa's ribs.

     "Don't fucking touch me!" The Omega spat, squirming when his shirt was pulled up to his collarbones. "Let me go!" His body went against his wishes though when Tadao snarled at him, low and threatening, his joints locking up completely.

     "Don't push your luck, Omega." Oikawa trembled at the words, shutting his eyes tightly with a pained whimper when a thumb and finger tweaked one of his heat-sensitive nipples too hard. "Just let it happen. I'll help you, and you'll help me."

     Oikawa shook his head again, frantically. "No, please! Hajime," he cried out his Alpha's name, begging for him to somehow hear him. He should have called him when he'd had the chance, damnit! The hand on his chest slipped down to palm at his crotch, and he shied away from the contact, whining his mate's name again.

      _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happ-_  

     His thoughts were cut off when Tadao mouthed at his neck, teeth catching slightly on his the raised scar of his Mark. The Alpha chuckled darkly at his reaction and gently closed his teeth around the perfect imprint of Iwa's own teeth on Oikawa's skin, using just enough pressure to make the Omega yelp and attempt to jerk away.

     Oikawa was going to cry. In fact, a sob was already working its way up his throat, but it was stopped by a furious, and familiar,  voice.

     " _What the fuck are you doing to him?_ " No, there was no way Iwa was there. Surely, it was just Oikawa's panicked mind playing tricks on him.

     But the yelp Tadao let out when a hand grabbed him by the throat and tore him away from Oikawa wasn't in his head. And neither was the guttural snarl that came from the oh so familiar body in front of him, now blocking Tadao from getting to him again.

     "I asked you a question, you son of a bitch. What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing to him?" Oikawa shook at the tone of Iwa's voice, slick leaking out of him despite the situation. His Omega was desperate for his mate, his Alpha. Especially when he was being so dominant.

     "The bitch was asking for it! Walking around when he's in pre-heat, and then going into a full blown heat in the middle of the street," Tadao growled,  pushing himself to his feet. He was taller than Iwa, but that didn't mean anything. Iwa was thicker with muscle than him, and that made it painfully clear who would win in a fight.

     Another snarl rolled through Iwa's chest, and Oikawa whimpered at the noise,  wanting to reach out and press himself against the warm body in front of him. "Iwa-chan," he panted, his knees shaking so badly he was sure they were going to buckle at any moment. A prominent ache was starting to move throughout his body, demanding that his Alpha take care of him.

     Iwa glanced back at him over his shoulder, eyes flicking over his quivering body and flushed face before turning back to face the offending Alpha. "You stay the hell away from him. Touch him again, you even look at him again, and I'll castrate you." Tadao huffed a laugh but kept his distance, slowly making his way down the sidewalk away from them.

     Oikawa tugged on the back of Iwa's shirt, a soft whimper coming out of his mouth. "I-Iwa-chan, I need to go home before I can't walk." The Alpha immediately turned his attention to him, reaching out and pulling him into an embrace.

     "Come on," Iwa murmured, holding Oikawa close against his side as he guided them to their apartment. Being so close to Iwa's scent as they walked was effecting him, setting his insides on fire and filling his head with cotton. He needed to get home, to get to his nest.

     There was a low and constant growl rumbling in Iwa's chest, the sound a warning to anyone within hearing distance, but the noise calmed Oikawa. It reminded him that he wasn't alone. His Alpha was with him and would protect him.

     "Iwa-chan," he whispered, ducking his head down to hide his shame. "I'm sorry I went out even though you told me not to. I cause Iwa so much trouble." The Alpha grunted in agreement but sighed a few moments later.

     "Do you honestly think that I didn't already have a hunch that you were planning on going out anyway? Why do you think I was so close?" Oikawa frowned, his heat-fogged mind taking a second to put two and two together.

     "Wait, so you followed me?"

     Iwa snorted. "Hardly. I was already in line at the stupid store."

     Oikawa frowned even harder and tried to ignore the tingles that raced through his body at Iwa's touch so he could think. "What were you doing there? What about work?"

     A light blush colored Iwa's cheeks, and Oikawa blinked twice to make sure his eyes weren't mistaken. "Why else, Shittykawa? I was getting your stupid telescope."

     "But what about work? You still have the night shift today." Iwa rolled his eyes.

     "I was lying, idiot. I made it up so I could go out and get the telescope. I wanted to surprise you..." Iwa glanced down as his flush darkened, and Oikawa couldn't help but smile at his Alpha.

     "Iwa-chan!" He threw himself into Iwa's chest and nuzzled into his scent glands. "Iwa-chan is so good to me! Such a good Alpha!" Said Alpha huffed in annoyance but didn't push Oikawa away, instead he wrapped an arm around the Omega's waist and pulled him close.

     "Come on," he said, tugging Oikawa forward again. "Your scent's too strong. I'm gonna have to beat a few Alphas if we stay out much longer." Now that he mentioned it, Oikawa could smell himself wafting through the air. It made him uncomfortable, and he turned his head to nose at Iwa's glands again, bringing out the Alpha's musky scent to cover up his own.

     Iwa hand tightened his hips, and a red hot bolt of arousal shot through him. Oikawa let out a soft noise and his knees buckled, a sticky, wet patch forming on the back of his jeans. Iwa easily took his weight, bending down to swoop Oikawa off his feet and carry him bridal style, and the Omega didn't even fight him. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Iwa's neck and trembled against his warm body.

     They must've looked ridiculous, Oikawa, a solid, six foot tall man, being carried by Iwa, who was just as built as Oikawa if not more so and just a few inches shorter than the Omega. If there were actually any people on the street, but thankfully it seemed that everyone had decided to stay in that night. It made it a short and easy walk back to their apartment building, too.

     By the time they reached their front door Oikawa had resorted to mouthing at Iwa's neck and whimpering against his skin, trying anything to get his Alpha to stop the ache that was consuming him.

     "Iwa-chan, please," he moaned and wiggled in Iwa's grip, trying anything to press closer to the warm body against his. The Alpha growled at him and tightened his hold, ducking down to nip at Oikawa.

     "Stop squirming. You're going to hurt yourself," he said, somehow managing to unlock the door and still keep the shifting Omega in his arms.

     "But Iwa-chan, Iwa, I need you. Please, please, Alpha, it hurts!" He was whining and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. His heat made him go crazy, especially when his Alpha was so close. Every brush of Iwa's skin against his own sent sparks throughout his whole body, and Iwa's scent was really starting to affect him now.

     Iwa snarled at his words and pushed inside, kicking their front door closed firmly. The minute they were safely in their own apartment, Iwa was on him, leaning down to kiss Oikawa hard on the mouth. Oikawa moaned and threw himself into the kiss, parting his lips immediately and sucking on Iwa's tongue.

     Iwa groaned and blindly maneuvered them to their bedroom where Oikawa's nest was, throwing Oikawa on the bed. Oikawa yelped when he hit the matress and bounced, but quickly forgot about it as Iwa crawled up the bed to him. He laid back and spread his legs to make room for his mate, whimpering in the back of his throat as his body throbbed.

     "Hajime, please, need you," he breathed, shuddering when Iwa practically melded his body to Oikawa's own. He let out a broken moan when the Alpha rolled his hips, sending pleasure, sharp and harsh, rocketing through him.

     "Don't worry," Iwa whispered in his ear, rocking against him again. "We have all week."

     And they were just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! And there it is! Don't worry, smut will come in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you thought. Comments and kudos make me all fuzzy inside!


End file.
